Pablo Marcos
Pablo Marcos was an illustrator on a comics versions of Star Trek published by DC Comics, the majority of his work being on [[Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2)|DC's Star Trek: The Next Generation]] series. While many of Marcos's credits are for ink art over another artist's pencil art, Marcos is an established plotter and illustrator in his own right, a function which was performed ably on the entire original DC TNG volume 1 mini-series. Marcos' career began in native Peru doing political cartoons and newspaper illustrations in the 1950s and 1960s, branching out into comic books later. Traveling to the United States, Pablo Marcos settled in New Jersey and worked on American comics for both DC and Marvel. Bibliography * DC TOS volume 1 #37: "Choices!" (inking) * DC TOS volume 2 (inking): ** #34: "The Tree of Life, The Branches of Heaven" ** #80: "The Chosen Part 3: Collision Course!" ** Annual #4: "To Walk the Night" ** Star Trek: The Modala Imperative (interior art): *** #1: "A Little Seasoning" *** #2: "Tools of Tyranny" *** #3: " " *** #4: " " * DC TNG volume 1 (as penciller or co-artist): ** #1 "... Where No One Has Gone Before!" ** #2 "Spirit in the Sky!" ** #3 "Q Factor" ** #4 "Q's Day" ** #5 "Q Affects!" ** #6 "Here Today" * DC TNG volume 2 (inking unless otherwise noted): ** #1 "Return to Raimon" ** #2 "Murder, Most Foul" ** #3 "The Derelict" ** #4 "The Hero Factor" ** #5 "Serafin's Survivors" ** #6 "Shadows in the Garden" ** #7 "The Pilot" ** #8 "The Battle Within" ** #9 "The Pay Off!" ** #10 "The Noise of Justice" ** #11 "The Impostor" ** #12 "Whoever Fights Monsters" ** #13 "The Hand of the Assassin!" ** #14 "Holiday on Ice" ** #15 "Prisoners of the Ferengi" ** #16 "I Have Heard the Mermaids Singing" ** #17 "The Weapon" ** #18 "Forbidden Fruit" ** #19 "The Lesson" ** #20 "The Flight of the Albert Einstein" ** #21 "Mourning Star" ** #22 "Trapped" ** #23 "The Barrier" ** #24 " " ** #25 "Wayward Son" ** #26 "Strangers in Strange Lands!" ** #27 "City Life" ** #28 "The Remembered One" ** #30 "The Rift!" ** #31 "Kingdom of the Damned" ** #32 "Wet Behind the Ears" ** #33 " " ** #34 "Devil's Brew!" ** #35 " " ** #36 "Shore Leave in Shanzibar!" ** #37 "Consorting With the Devil!" ** #38 "Dirty Work" ** #39 "Bridges" ** #40 "Bone of Contention" ** #41 "Separation Anxiety!" ** #42 "Second Chances!" ** #43 " " ** #44 " " ** #45 "Childish Things" ** #46 "The Maze" ** #47 "The Worst of Both Worlds, Part I!" ** #48 "The Belly of the Beast!" ** #49 "The Armies of the Night" ** #50 "And Death Shall Have No Dominion" ** #52 "The Rich and the Dead!" (pencils and inks) ** #53 "Reductions & Deductions" (pencils and inks) ** #54 "Hidden Agendas!" (pencils and inks) ** #60 "Mother of Madness" (pencils and inks) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative (interior art): *** #1: "In Memory Yet Green..." *** #2: "Lies and Legends!" *** #3: "Prior Claim" *** #4: "Game, Set and Match!" ** Annuals (inking): *** #1: " " *** #3: "The Broken Moon!" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Ill Wind (inking): *** #2: "Ill Wind, Part Two" *** #4: "Ill Wind, Part Four" External link * Pablo Marcos at the Lambiek Comiclopedia Marcos, Pablo Marcos, Pablo Marcos, Pablo